Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour être roi
by cmoa
Summary: OS - Les maraudeurs veulent la fêve... et ils l'auront !


Disclamer : Rien n'est à moi, ni les perso, et même pas la galette qui m'a été inspirée par MissTako-chan et son histoire "la galette des rois"

Paring : c'est à peine un shonen-aï et encore, mais malgré tout si ça ne vous plait pas, ne lisez pas !

* * *

**Ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour être roi**

La première pensée qu'eu Remus Lupin en se réveillant ce matin là, fut l'intuition que quelque chose de bon allait lui arrivé aujourd'hui. Certes, ce sentiment fut mis aux oubliettes quand ses camarades de chambre trouvaient qu'il mettait un peu trop de temps à se lever. Ils n'avaient rien trouver de mieux que de sauter sur son lit et de quasiment l'étouffer sous le poids des trois autres maraudeurs.

- Arrêtez les mecs ! C'est bon, je suis réveillé !

- Ah mon Moony ! T'en a mis un temps pour ouvrir tes yeux ce matin !

- Sirius... pour une fois que je fais la grass'mat' tu ne vas pas me le reprocher ! s'offusqua le lycan

- Si je te le reproche ! Car aujourd'hui c'est l'épiphanie et nous devons nous réunir pour établir un moyen sûr d'obtenir la couronne !

Remus soupira. Il avait complêtement occulté cette histoire de galette... Il se demande comment il avait fait pour oublier vu que tous les ans, ses amis se mettaient en tête de l'avoir et chaque année ils inventaient des plans plus tordu les uns que les autres. D'ailleurs tout poudlard se souvient encore de l'année où ils avaient remplacé les fêves par des figurines métalliques - leur plan initial était d'attirer les nouvelles fêves avec un aimant. Le problème étant que les fêves avaient fondu dans les galettes les rendants immangeables. Ou encore l'année où ils avaient essayer d'attirer les fêves d'un accio... mauvaise idée... toutes les galettes se sont dirigés sur eux et ils furent complêtement recouvert de frangipane.

- Les gars, vous n'en n'avez pas marre de tout ça ? demanda le préfet, Ca fait sept ans que nous sommes ici, et jusqu'à présent tous nos plans pour récupérer cette fêve ont échoué...

- Honte à toi Moony ! S'exclama Sirius

- C'est vrai ! complêta James, Un maraudeur meurt mais n'abandonne jamais !

- Je suppose que vous avez un nouveau plan cette année ?

- La divination !

- La divination ? interrogea Remus, Je pensais que vous aviez pris cette option uniquement pour ne pas avoir à bosser ?

- Mais mon Moony... soupira Sirius en passant un bras en travers de ses épaules, Tu nous as sous-estimé...

- Exact Paddy, si on a pris cette option c'est pour ne pas avoir à bosser en cours, mais également pour pouvoir prédir les parts dans lesquelles se trouvent les fêves ! complêta notre ami à lunette.

C'est ainsi que nos quatre compères, après avoir pris un bon petit déjeuner se dirigèrent dans la tour Est, pour utiliser une boule de cristal. Uns fois placé devant le globe de verre, ils se concentrèrent sur leur objectifs : la fêve...

- Dis Siri, tu vois quelque chose ?

- Non Prongs, et toi Pet' ?

- Du brouillard ?

- Il y a quelque chose qui bloque la transmission...

Remus soupira

- Remy... minauda Sirius, est-ce que par hasard tu ne serais pas en train de penser à autre chose qu'à notre quête royale ?

- Exact ! Je suis en train de penser au repas qui a commencé et que si nous ne nous dépêchons pas il n'y aura plus de part de galette et donc, votre petit voyage dans votre nébuleux futur ne servira plus à rien !

- MERLIN !!!!

C'est donc quatre gryffondors qui se mirent à courir comme des dératés à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en direction de la grande salle. Au moment où ils pénètrèrent dans la salle, une bonne partie des galettes avaient déjà été distribué et il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix pour nos quatre maraudeurs. Alors que James, Sirius et Peter essayaient de voir à travers la pâte feuilletée pour déterminer quelle part avait le plus de chance de contenir la fêve, Remus prit le premier morceau qui lui tombait sous la main et commença à mordre dedans.

Quand tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de dur sous la dent. Il voyait les trois autres se battre pour avoir une part et lui... lui venait d'avoir la fêve tant convoitée ! Il avait beaucoup de mal à se retenir à ne pas éclater de rire. Il resista jusqu'à ce que Sirius remarque les épaules du lycan qui tressautaient et lui dise :

- Eh ! Moony qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ca va pas ?

Remus se tourna vers l'animagus, les larmes aux yeux et lui fit un énorme sourire, la fêve coincée entre les dents.

Et là, il vit Sirius s'approcher de lui, l'attraper par la nuque et l'embrasser, comme jamais il n'avait été embrassé.

Quand Sirius se recula, Remus était choqué. Toute la grande salle les regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Puis, lentement, les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent en un immense sourire montrant toutes ses dents entre lesquelles, la fêve était maintenue.

- Tu... tu....

- Quoi Remus ?

- Tu as fait ça uniquement pour avoir la fêve ?!?

- J'étais prêt à tout pour être roi !

* * *

cmoa : Et voilà c'est fini !

Sirius : Je suis roi ! Je suis roi ! I am ze beste !

Remus : A la base c'était moi...

Sirius : J'entend rien je suis roi ! na na na na nèreuh !

cmoa : Au fait Sirius... t'es au courant que le roi doit payer une galette à ses sujets ?

Sirius : Quoi ?! Mais... mais... mais... J'étais pas au courant moi !!

Remus : Cool ! Siri va nous payer la prochaine !

Sirius : Mais non ! mais je veux pas ! Remy ! Mon Remy, reprend ta fêve !

Remus : Trop tard, tu la voulais, tu la garde !

Sirius : Mais Remy....

cmoa : bon, je crois qu'ils vont encore mettre un petit bout de temps avant de se mettre d'accord, alors en attendant... reviews ? ^^


End file.
